


11 Miles

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rituals, halloween festivities, horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Dean wanted to get into the Halloween spirit so Roman chose a horror game, like bloody Mary but more adult. Rituals are all fun and games until they actually work, then they can scar you.





	11 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> They play the game wrong, but freaky stuff still happens because this is fiction and I'm the god of this world. Enjoy :)

“Okay, tell me why it’s nearly three in the morning and we’re stopped on a dirt road in the woods.” 

It’s late October and outside of the car the world sat quiet. The air was sharp and brisk, but the heat was finally kicking in. All Dean really knew was that this was an attempt from Roman to get into the holiday spirit. Originally when Dean suggested doing Halloweenish things this year he meant more like carving pumpkins and haunted corn mazes. This was different. This was new, and oddly exciting in a more nervous sense. 

“We,” Roman sighed, “are doing a ritual.” 

“A ritual?” 

“A ritual.”

Dean couldn’t do anything more than stare at Roman. A ritual. A fucking ritual. That’s it, his boyfriend has gone completely insane in the name of festivity. 

Dean thought about his next words for a moment before asking the dreaded question, “Why?”

“Because it’s fun, and you’re the one who said you wanted to get into the holiday spirit.” 

“Yes, but you’re suggesting we go into the woods, at the fucking witching hour no less, to preform a goddamn ritual. Have you lost your mind?” 

“It’s more of a game than a ritual. Like bloody Mary.” 

When Dean didn’t respond Roman tried to explain more, “At least humor me and listen to the rules.”

“Fine.” 

“Okay so,” he began, “The 11 mile ritual. Basically you drive into the woods at night when there isn’t much traffic and you come up with a deep desire. You drive for 11 miles through the woods and at the end as long as you didn’t break any rules you’re desire is supposed to come true. C’mon it’ll be fun.” 

Dean hesitated for a moment before responding, “Yeah okay fine.”

Immediately Roman reached over and turned the heat off. 

“That just started to come on,” Dean whined. 

“We’ll turn it back on in a mile. You’re supposed to start with it off. I mean it’s also a one player game, but whatever.” 

“We’ve already broken a rule. That’s means no wish come true.”

“I already have you, so wish already come true.” 

Dean turned to look out his window in an attempt to hide the red color that was probably already coating his face from that remark. Roman took that as the signal to start driving into dark wooded area. The car was quiet, the only sound was the sound of tires rolling over dirt. Beforehand Roman was sure that this would be a fun little game, but once it started the air shifted a little bit. Almost as if the universe had become aware of what they were doing. 

It occurs to Roman that he should at least fill Dean in on the rules of the game a bit more. Against his better judgement though, he doesn’t. He lets the silence hang heavy in the air. 

At mile one Dean reaches over and turns the heat back on. He wasn’t cold again yet, but the staticy sound of blowing air helped to ease the atmosphere. 

At mile two nothing had happened yet. Both assumed as much. It’s a stupid game and it’s going to be 11 miles of this. Silence and static. 

At mile three Dean begins to see shadowy figures waltzing around in the dark, but the car’s moving and it’s probably just his mind playing tricks on him. Roman also sees a few human shaped figures in his peripheral. There is this one though, and when Dean sees it he’s 100% sure that it’s a person watching them go by. 

“You see that? Who hangs out in the woods at 3am? Do you think we just saw a murderer or something?” Dean asked turning back to Roman. 

“The rules said we’re supposed to ignore stuff like that. Though, as much as I shouldn’t, I hope it was a demon and not a murderer.” 

“Well shit, anything else you wanna fill me in on or am I just magically supposed to know the rules to this whole ordeal?” 

“Just to ignore any weird shit that happens.”

“Alright.” 

The feeling in the car returns to being tense once they stop talking. Roman briefly wonders why that is, but he might as well ignore that too. 

At mile four there’s a whisper in the car. 

“You say something?” Dean asked. 

Roman clenched his jaw, “I didn’t say anything. I thought it was you.” 

“So ignore it?” 

“Yup. Ignore it.” 

The voice persisted though, and boy did it ever sound human. Neither of the boys could actually work out anything it was saying and Dean was doing anything but ignoring it. He didn’t mention it again, but he was listening for it. 

At mile five the trees of the surrounding woods began to dissipate. Before long there was a lake sitting where the trees once stood. They had driven this road a few times and never once had there been a lake, but now there was. Despite the unease in the car the lake looked serene. Glistening in the moonlight the lake called to them. 

Dean made a whining noise deep in his throat. “Where did the trees go?”

Roman shook his head, “I’m trying not to think about it.”

“I don’t like this game.”

At mile six the trees return, slowly at first and then all at once. While the trees were returning the stars were leaving. The whole sky was black, almost as if the stars had fallen backwards into the into the universe. Earth, in a matter of minutes, was robbed of every star in the sky. If there is a god than she just took her stars back. 

Halfway through the mile the headlights began to flicker. There was a lump in Romans throat and a tightening in Dean’s chest, both becoming more intense when the radio flicked itself on. The songs were playing softly. As soft as the music was it was clear that the song was playing backwards. Dean shut his eyes tight and tried to pretend like that hadn’t just happened. By the end of the mile the volume began to randomly fluctuate on random words as if to add emphasis, and the rest of the words were doused in static. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out. 

Roman didn’t say anything in response, but he did reach his hand out to grab Dean’s. With their hands interlocked Roman planted a quick kiss on Dean’s hand, never once taking his eyes off the road. 

At mile seven the voice had returned, but this time it was loud and clear. It was sputtering nonsense, but nonsense from...the backseat? Dean began to turn to check, but stopped in his tracks when Roman made a low humming sound. It was a warning. Ignore it. Dean stared at Roman for a moment instead before facing forward once again. There’s still six more miles. 

At mile eight Roman remembered to slow down. In the rules you’re supposed to slow the car at mile eight. You’re aloud to break, but only if the headlights flicker again. Flicker the headlights did. In the flickering of the headlights Dean’s positive he sees someone. 

“Is that my mom?” Dean’s voice cracked as he asked the question. 

“I think so. Maybe. I don’t know,” Roman had seen her, but wasn’t sure of anything at this point. 

“Well stop and check!” 

“Can’t.”

“Why not?” Dean more stated than asked.

“Against the rules.”

“So now you care about the rules?” it was an accusatory question.

Roman just shook his head. 

Dean scoffed and looked back out his window, but not letting go of Roman’s hand. 

Inside the car began to become colder the deeper into the mile they got. By the end of the mile Dean could see his own breath despite having turned the heat all the way on. He almost brought it up, but decided just to ignore it and try his best not to shiver. 

At mile nine the car stalled out. 

“Fuck,” Roman breathed out. 

“We’re stopped.” 

“Close your eyes.”

“What?” 

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Roman had shut his eyes as well. He had also began to try and restart the car. It took a few attempts, but the car finally started back up. All the while he had been hearing that voice again. He wasn’t sure if Dean could hear it too, he assumed Dean did and just wasn’t acknowedging it. When Dean heard the car start up he chanced a peek, only with one eye though. Quickly he shut his eyes tight again. He didn’t notice that Roman had his eyes shut when he slammed on the gas. Dean was completely oblivious to the fact that Roman had driven the whole mile with his eyes closed. When the mile ended Roman opened his eyes back up and told Dean he could do the same. After a few more breaths Dean allowed his eyes to slide open. 

At mile ten the lack of activity should’ve been welcome. Aside from the still blank sky the world was normal again. The air blowing through the vents was still cold but their lips weren’t turning blue anymore. The normality was unsettling. 

Roman felt drawn to the rearview mirror. He ignored it. Dean couldn’t say the same. He wasn’t sure what he saw when he glanced in the mirror, yet the two seconds he saw it was enough to stop his heart from pumping. He didn’t mention it to Roman, hell he didn’t even gift it any thought once it was done with. Those seconds felt like minutes. 

They just kept driving. 

At mile 11 they were both ready for the whole ordeal to be over with. Near the end of the mile the car turned itself completely off but continued to move. 

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“If you see a red light shut your eyes and cover your ears. Stay like that no matter what.”

“Yeah.” 

After an agonizing couple of seconds the red light did appear and Dean did as he was told, Roman following suit. The voice soon returned, they ignored it. Dean felt someone grabbing his arm, he ignored it. Roman was sweating, possibly even melting from the newfound heat. Still he just ignored it. 

The car turned itself back on and immediately slammed his foot down on the break. They were stopped, the ritual was done. The game was over. With a deep breath Roman opened his eyes and told Dean he could do the same. They sat quietly for a second before Roman began to drive again, looking for a place so they can turn around and drive home. The stars had returned to the sky and the tense feeling in the car was gone. 

“Roman?”

Roman hummed in acknowledgement. 

“From now on I pick Halloween festivities. You can have Christmas or Easter, something that doesn’t involve leaving this plane of reality. Okay?”

“That’s fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam !


End file.
